Strangers In The Pictures
by Chessie Walker Noah-Friki
Summary: Para Hiro Hamada, lo único que había en las fotografías colgadas cuidadosamente en todo el apartamento eran rostros desconocidos, sonrisas ausentes y nombres sin significado. Fic participante en la Actividad #1 del foro "Ciudad de San Fransokyo"


Big Hero 6 no me pertenece, y aún menos la frase.

Éste fic participa en la Actividad #1 "Ingenieros del Bromance Hamada" del foro "Ciudad de San Fransokyo"

Nota de autora: Siempre he querido escribir acerca de estos dos. Así que nada mejor que hacerlo en un foro. Éste es mi primer fic de BH6, así que mil disculpas sí me he equivocado en algo. Me pareció interesante explorar la perspectiva de que Hiro no recuerda a sus padres. Y yo creo que debe apestar, sobre todo teniendo un hermano que vivió diez años con ellos y tú sólo tres (al menos en mi canon... lo siento, Tadashi xD)

PD: Para dejarlo en claro, quiero decir que en mi headcanon, Cass es adoptada. Supuestamente, ésta amorosa mujer lleva el apellido Hamada, pero no es japonesa. Mi mejor suposición es que es adoptada, ya que no me agrada la idea de que haya estado casada alguna vez xD

Palabras: **784**

* * *

 _ **Strangers in The Pictures**_

 _por_

 ** _Cheshire Friki Jackson_**

* * *

Frase número 18.

 _ _«_ Me pregunto si puedo continuar con la velocidad del mundo sin ti._ _»_

—Ichigo Kurosaki, _Bleach_

* * *

Los cuadros se encontraban colgados, uno por uno, en sus cálidos y delicados marcos, en las claras paredes de su casa. Sonrisas que ya eran vacías y ojos que nunca perdían su brillo se podían observar a través del necesitado vidrio protector, con una pequeña capa de polución cubriéndolo. Recuerdos, probablemente fotos tomadas para no olvidar, le daban la bienvenida como siempre lo hacían cada mañana que bajaba las escaleras hacia la cocina y sala. Orbes llenos de vida, rostros con excitación u orgullo, fotografías colmadas de figuras familiares ya desaparecidas, que nunca volverían.

Sólo que para Hiro Hamada, la delgada figura de un niño de 14 años que se recortaba contra la luz del alba en las escaleras, aquéllas figuras que eran el centro de casi todas las fotografías e imágenes que decoraban las paredes de la construcción, tantas como si fueran los adornos de un abastecido árbol de Navidad, no eran más que meros extraños. Personas ajenas que sólo tenían un nombre sin significado para él, siluetas que no llenaban el vacío de lo desconocido.

Porque no había nada. No existía absolutamente nada en su memoria —ni siquiera un borroso recuerdo, una risa, una sonrisa, la forma de un rostro aún en un boceto sin definir. Parecía que su vida había empezado justamente cuando sus padres murieron, Tadashi y Tía Cass siendo las únicas personas constantes en sus recuerdos, las que siempre estaban allí. Pero de sus padres, no había nada. Sólo un vacío, tal como si nunca hubieran pasado esos tres años que él pasó con ellos.

Hiro no sabía cuándo había empezado. Solamente un día trató de recordar, y su cerebro tuvo que tomar las siluetas en las fotos para realizar una falsa memoria. Un repuesto. Y allí el genio supo que no había marcha atrás, y que probablemente todo se había perdido. Las memorias habían caído en la oscuridad de los pozos del olvido, y de allí no era posible algún rescate.

Deseaba que por lo menos tuviera algo. Algo a lo que aferrarse, el calor de una familia, la sonrisa de una madre, las palabras de un padre... pero no había nada. Para Hiro, ésas personas que todos clamaban que eran sus ascendientes, sólo eran un rostro más en la multitud, una mirada vacía, una sonrisa sin significado.

Porque aquel día, aquél desgraciado día dos personas más del montón desaparecieron del mundo, Tadashi Hamada había perdido unos padres —el menor sí recordaba las palabras de su hermano hundido en la tristeza, hablando acerca de cómo creía imposible continuar sobreviviendo sin ellos, de qué tan injusto era que el mundo siguiera girando. Aquél día, Cass Hamada había perdido a un hermano que le había dado un hogar cuando nadie más se lo dio y a una gran amiga. Para él no había pasado desapercibida la manera en la cual la mirada de su tía a veces, espontáneamente, se quedaba enganchada en alguno de los cuadros y sus orbes esmeraldas se entristecían. Pero para Hiro, eran sólo dos nombres más tallados en una piedra, escritos en un registro, notificados en el noticiero de la mañana. No eran nada.

Tal vez lo que más dolía era cuando Tadashi hablaba sobre ellos, cuando cerraba sus orbes cafés y se decía a sí mismo mientras se masajeaba las sienes «¿Qué dirían papá y mamá de esto?» o cuando comentaba acerca de anécdotas que vivieron los cuatro juntos, y el adolescente asentía como si lo recordara todo, como si realmente pudiera cerrar los ojos, urgar en su memoria, y verlos a ellos. Pero para Hiro su familia nunca fue de cuatro personas. Siempre fue de tres.

Mientras suspiraba y movía lentamente su cuerpo para terminar de bajar finalmente las escaleras —el sol ya estaba empezando a iluminar lo suficiente como para que su hermano se levantara y viera su cama vacía y supiera que algo estaba mal: él nunca se levantaba temprano— sus ojos, tan marrones como chocolate derretido, se deslizaron suavemente junto a su rostro para ver por última vez en la soledad del alba los cuadros, las fotografías, las sonrisas. Un hombre asiático con orbes café —los de él, los de Tadashi— lo miraba con cierto cariño. La mujer a su lado, de cabello castaño y ojos verde bosque, sonreía suavemente, con cierta picardía.

Para su hermano eran un padre y una madre, que siempre lo habían apoyado incodicionalmente y le habían enseñado casi todo lo que sabía. Para su tía era un hermano que la aceptó cuando nadie más lo hizo, otorgándole una familia, y una amiga que siempre estuvo allí en las buenas y en las malas.

Pero para él, no eran más que extraños sonriendo ausentes en una fotografía.


End file.
